A New Cabot
by Tubaplayer2017
Summary: Alex and Olivia are in a relationship. The gang is asked to speak at a local high school and meet a Cabot...but shes nothing like Alex.
1. Assembly

"Alright everyone listen up. Tomorrow I expect everyone to wear something nice expesically you Benson." Cragen said looking at me.

"Hey I dress perfectly fine" I argued "Um Liv have you looked in the mirror today" Alex asked.

Elliot was very quickly turning red from holding back laughter. "Alex hush" I said "If you weren't so occipied with something esle this morning maybe I could have looked halfway decent" I joked, it was the final straw for Elliot and the guys, they erupted in laughter causing Alex to turn red.

"Alright enough. We were asked to give a presentation at one of the local highschool, Austin's" Cragen said "We are all going including you Alex. I already talked to Donelly."

"What are we talking about" Fin asked.

"Elliot and Olivia are giving a presentation about this rapist targeting teenage high school students." Cragen said quickly.

"Wohho why are we giving this" I asked angrily that I had to be in front of all those kids.

"Because you are better looking than Fin or Munch and Elliot supplies the muscle" Cragen said "And Alex is part of this team as well, plus she could use a chance to get out of the office for a while"

"Whatever" I mummbled

"Good be here at 8 sharp, oh and Alex dont keep her up tonight I need her fresh looking tomorrow" Cragen said leaving the room.

"Oh dont worry she'll have a refreshed look and she can consider her comment from earlier" Alex said giving me a look before leaving.  
>"Uh Alex your not serious are you" I called after her. She looked over her shoulder and said. "The couch is open Detective"<p>

Elliot, Fin, and Munch gave out a low ohhh before avoiding my glare.

"I would like to thank you now Captain" The principle said. She wore a plain suit that didn't do anything for her figure. She lead us into her office and offered us something to drink.

"Not at all Mrs. Griffen" Cragen said smiling.

There was a knock on the door and the seceratary from earlier came in.  
>"I apologize for the interuption but there is a situation in the auditorium that needs your assistance" She said slightly embarassed that she had interupted.<p>

"Very well. If you could follow me please" Mrs. Griffen said we silently followed her to where shouts were coming from the students. She opened the door and stopped suddenly at the song that was being preformed. A girl in a tanktop and baggy jeans with black hair and piercings was on stage singing.

"I was born with a dick in my brain, yeah f*cked in the head. My stepfather said that I sucked in the bed 'Til one night he snuck in and said We're going out back, I want my dick sucked in the 't we just play with Teddy Ruxbin instead?"

"After I f*ck you in the butt, get some head, bust a nut, get some rest. The next day my mother said "I don't know what the f*ck's up with this kid!  
>The bitch won't even eat nothing she's dead. She just hung herself in the bedroom she's dead"<p>

"Debbie don't let that f*cker get you upset Go in there, stick a f*ckin' cigarette to her neck I bet you she's fakin' it,  
>I bet you I bet she probably just wants to see how upset you would get I'll go handle this of course, unless you object"<br>"Ah go f*ck her brains out, if any's left in her head"

Mrs. Griffen was approached by a teacher "Whats going on here" She asked angrily "Ma'am they just got on stage. We tried to get her off but the boys wont let us get to her" The teacher replied. "I see" Mrs. Griffen said coldly.

If you could count the skeletons in my closet Under my bed and up under my faucet Then you would know I've completely lost it Is she nuts? NO! She's insane!" The boys sang out. The girl nodded getting the crowd hyped up on her energy. Parts of the crowd clapped in rythem. The girl came back center stage.

"Did you get him?" One of the boys asked.

""Naaw, f*cker tried to bite my face off I just got f*ckin' chased off with a chainsaw Then he took the chainsaw, bit the f*ckin' blades off. Ate the blades, stuck a baseball in a slingshot, then he aimed at his own face, let the thing pop. Took his eye out, picked it up and played ping pong. Then he played ping pong with his own ding dong That motherf*cker's got nuts like King Kong Then he set the lawn mower out on the dang lawn And he laid all up underneath it with the thing on Then he took his pants, he took every f*ckin' thing off Everything, except his tank top and his training bra One of the guys sang to the rapped to the other.

"Ain't she raw?" A guy asked

"Yeah maniac, that's Shady dog Man that motherf*cker's gangsta, ain't she dog . Shady dog, what be going through that fuckin' brain of yours." He asked the girl. "Say no more, what the f*ck you waitin' for, sing along" She asked the audience. The crowd sang along.

"If you could count the skeletons in my closet Under my bed and up under my faucet Then you would know I've completely lost it Is she nuts? NO! She's insane!"

One guy that had asked the question came up next to the girl. "Don't you know what felch means? (yeah), well then tell me Would you rather get felched or do the felching F*ck him in the ass, suck the cum out while you're belching"

The girl took over "Burp, belch, then go back for a second helping Can you dig what I'm sayin' man, can you smell me?  
>I want you to feel me like my step father felt me. F*ck a little puppy, kick the puppy while he's yelping"<p>

Another boy came up to her and one fell back "Shady what the fuck you saying?"  
>"I don't know help me! What the fuck's happening, I think I'm fucking melting" The girl sang out. She melted in to the back of the stage while the two out of the three guys went center stage.<p>

"Marshall I just love you boy, I care about your well being" No Dad, I said no,I don't need no help peeing I'm a big boy, I can do it by myself see I only get naked when the baby sitter tells me. She showed me a movie like "Nightmare on Elm Street"But it was X, and they called it "Pubic Hair on Chelsea"

"Well this is called ass rape, and we're shooting the jail scene" The students laughed and sang the last verse.

"If you could count the skeletons in my closet Under my bed and up under my faucet Then you would know I've completely lost it Is she nuts? NO! She's insane!" The crowd clapped as the song ended.

"What is going on here" Mrs. Griffen as the student on stage congradulated each other. "I am severly disappointed by your behaviors Anthony, Mark, and Jonathan." The boys smirked but hung their heads.

She turned to the girl who was smiling. "And you Ms. Cabot I thought you would have more matureity than this"

I turned to Alex along with everyone else in our group. She shrugged giving us an I-don't-know look.

"If we can now settle down and take our seats. I have the Manhatten's Special Victuims Unit here to inform you about the rapist targeting children your age. And by the way I would like to see you four afterwards so don't go anywhere" Mrs. Griffen announced.

The boys each took a bow and got off stage. The girl did a back flip off the stage as well as a back handspring down the aisle.

"Ms. Cabot please put your shirt on" Mrs. Griffen said watching the girl sit down. She laid her arms on the back of the chairs on either side of her and had either one of her boys dit beside her. "No if we can get started could our speakers please come on stage."

Elliot, Alex, and I climbed on stage. "This here is Detectives Benson and Stabler along with their ADA Alex Cabot"

There was a murmer of something through the crowd. I looked to where the girl was sitting. Her and a guy next to her were talking. "Ms. Cabot if you can not be silent I will move you" Mrs. Griffen said coldly. I heard what she was saying to the guys around her. I noticed their was 5-6 others to her two on stage.

"Oh oh oh oh oh ooh

There is no escaping...  
>There's no place to hide...<br>You scream "Someone save me"  
>But they don't pay you no mind...<br>Goodbye!

You're walkin' down a horror corridor It's almost 4 in the morning and you're in a Nightmare, it's horrible right there's the coroner waiting for ya to turn the corner so he can corner ya. You're a goner he's onto ya out the corner of his cornea he just saw you run all you want is to rest cuz you can't run anymore you're done all he wants is to kill you in front of an audience. While everybody is watching in the party applauding it. Here I sit while I'm caught up in deep, thought again, contemplating my next plot again. Swallowing a klonopin while I'm noddin in and out on the ottoman. At the ramada inn, holdin' on to the pill bottle then Lick my finger and swirl it round the bottom and make sure I got all of it. Wake up naked at McDonald's with blood all over me, dead bodies behind the counter, shit guess I must have just blacked out again...  
>Not again!<p>

It's 3 A.M. in the mornin'  
>Put my key in the door and Bodies layin' all over the floor and I dont remember how they got there but I guess I musta killed em (killed em)"<p>

"Ms. Cabot this seat in the front please" Mrs. Griffen said sterntly

"Whats up with this kid" Elliot said under his breath to me.

"I dont know" I said back to him. Alex watched the girl skip back up the aisle up to the stage and flop down into the middle of three enpty seats. "Finally here is Manhattens SVU unit" Mrs. Griffen said handing the mic to Elliot. "Stay afterwards I want them to apologize to you" She said before exiting the stage.


	2. The Talk

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters. If I get anything wrong dont get mad just send a PM and Ill try to fix it as best I can. Thanks!

"Another round of applaus for the SVU Team" Mrs. Griffen said the students did as she asked. I looked over to where she had put the girl from earlier to fnd her asleep."Teachers you can take your students back to class for the last 20 minutes of the day" Mrs. Griffen announced over the microphone. "Jenna please come here" A girl obediantly walked over to her. "Could you please wake up your girl friend"

Jenna blushed and sat down next to the girl."Ally time to get up. The assembly is over" Jenna said softly brushing some stray strands of black hair out of her eyes. The girl opened her eyes and immediatly closed them.

"Ow bright light" She mummbled.

"Slim dont do anything stupid and get taken out of that game" A guy shouted in the crowd of students several nodded their agreements. Ally gave him a thumbs up blinking rapidly to make her eyes dialate. She got up and went back over to her boys. Jenna went off and gathered her things. Ally caught her eye and gave her a soft smile.

"This should be interesting" Elliot said dismounting the stage, I followed him and waited beside Alex.

"My office now" Mrs. Griffen said sternly. Anthony, Mark, and Jonathan looked at the girl. "Allison you too"  
>Alex grabbed my wrist and squeezed. I turned to her and she gave me a shocked look.<p>

"Lets go" Allison said heading out into the hall.

"Ms. Cabot will you please put on your shirt" Mrs. Griffen asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Nope Im quite comfortable" Ally said swaggering down the hall.

"Hey I call the couch" Anthony said running down the hall. Mark and Jonathan rushed after him.

"Not going to go after them" Mrs. Griffen asked when Allison when she didnt run after them.

"Nope they'll leave a seat" Allison said walking in front of us.

"And do you always have control of them like this" I asked

"Mostly" Allison said not turning around. Elliot turned to me and gave me a your-trying-to-talk-to-her look.

"Mark get up" Allison when she saw the three of them on the couch.

"Make Jon get up" Mark said

"Hey can I see your arm for a second" Allison asked all of a sudden. Mark hesitantly stuck his arm out. Allison grabbed it and twisted it forcing him out of his seat and to the ground in front of her. "Thanks for the seat" She said sitting down.

"Ms. Cabot I thought we talked about the whole not hurting others thing" Mrs. Griffen said sitting at her desk, Alex and Cragen took the chairs in front of her desk, the rest of us stood by the wall.

"His shoulder is still intact isnt it. I didnt dislocate it" Allison said sarcastically.

"Anyway" Mrs. Griffen said "In all of my years at Austin's I have never seen such an abomination of your talents"

"Now she calls 'em talent" Anthony muttered to Allison who nodded watching her principle.

"They are talents when used approatietly. Using them when we have a rape assembly is not considered appropiate." Mrs. Griffen said eyeing each one, Allison is the only one who held her gaze. "And for you three to stick up for her is new for you."

"They didnt stick up for me" Allison said giving her a dead even stare.

"And what do you call having one by your side and them not letting a teacher get you off stage" Fin asked

"Protection" Allison said giving him the famous Cabot smile. "What would you call it"

"Cowardness" Mrs. Griffen said pulling her attention back on to her. "And I expect you to apologize to these Detectives and their ADA for wasting some of their time on you. Expecially you Ms. Cabot, what is the last thing you remember hearing?"

"Another round of applause. I was never asleep" Allison said

"What did the suspect look like" Munch asked

"Male, white slight tan, even teeth, freckles over his nose. Blue eyes, sandy hair, slight scar on his neck right about here" Allison said pointing to her pulse point. "Probably from a gang fight"

"And why is that" Elliot asked this was about as far as we had gotten on the guy and she was giving us information.

"Classic kill point" Anthony said "Mainly Manhatten gangs use it. Somebody probably wanted to scare him and didn't push the knife all the way"

"What happens when stabbed there" Fin asked

"You bleed out in 2.1 minutes" Allison said eyeing all of us. "You havn't gotten this far have you"

"That's classified" Cragen said before we could open our mouths.

"More like they dont want to look like idiots when high school students figure out who the killer is" Jonathan said earning a sideways smile from Allison.

"Well if they looked across the street in apartment 3C maybe they woud have more luck" Allison said standing up. She dug around in her pocket before pulling out a phone. "What" She showed Anthony the screen and then Mark. Jonathan looked over Marks shoulder. "Cabot" Allison said slight confusion in her voice. The gang looked at Alex before returning our attention to Ally. "Jake what up man" The boys shared a smile. "Yeah hold on my phone is going to die" She pulled a charger out of her pocket and looked around the room. She spotted one behind Mrs. Griffen and walked OVER the desk and plugged it in. "Hey Im going to put you on speaker"

"Alright whos in the room" Jake asked

"Cops, a lawyer, Griffen, the boys" Allison said "The usual"

"Ms. Cabot end the call" Mrs. Griffen asked sternly.

"Hold on G it'll only take a minute" Jake said I heard ruffling papers.

"Just because you graduated Jacob doesn't give you the right to say that" Griffen said scolling at the phone.

"Relax what ever she did it was in good intentions" Jake said "Keep your panties on"

Allison chocked back laughter "Oh there's a comment"  
>"Allison Ray Cabot end the call" Griffen said standing up.<p>

"One don't use my middle name, two it'll only take a minute" Allison said "Hurry Jake she's going godzilla"

"Yeah anyway. I need someone to get on stage tonight and your my last call" Jake said "You and the boys"

"Ouch that hurt" Allison said placing a hand over her heart. "Last call"

"Hun I know how busy you are" Jake said "Will you do it"

"Have I ever say no to you" Allison said grabbing a pen off Griffens desk. "What time and place"

"Mine 7" Jake said "And quit writing on your arm, your going to get ink poison" Jake said Allison unclicked the pen and tossed it back on the desk.

"Too late" Allison said picking up the phone. "I got to go J I'll be there"

"K love ya doll" Jake said before hanging up.

"K" She said hanging up the phone. She unpluged the charger and put them both in her pocket. She walked over the desk again and sat down in her seat.

"We playing to night" Anthony asked

"Yep Jake's place 7 and this time don't be late" Allison said giving him a serious look. "I really did get pulled over" Anthony said holding up his hands pleading with her. "Mhhm" She said turning her attenion to Griffen. "Is this all or can we go"  
>"No you stay the boys apologize and then head to class" Mrs. Griffen stated watching Allison. She looked around the room at everyone but Alex.<p>

"Do it" Allison said the boys stood up and apologized before leaving. She watched the principle who watched her.

"Is everything alright at home Allison" Mrs. Griffen said out of the blue.

"Yep and if you kept me for that your wasting your time" Allison said getting up.

"Sit and Im not done yet" Allison sat back down. "Do you realize how much you have riding on this game tomorrow"

"Umm yeah" Allison said "There's Duke, NIU, SIU, Kentucky, Tennessee,-"

"No, I mean how much is riding on the game" Mrs. Griffen said leaning forward. Allison narrowed her eyes and turned her head slightly.

"Yeah a championship title" Allison said "And who wants that title" Mrs. Griffen said smugly

"I do" Allison said anger seeping into her voice. "What are you getting at"

"You better straighten your act Cabot or that title will be nothing but another year of games" Griffen said seriously. "That song was nothing but an abomination, not to mention a blow to the SVU team do you know what SVU stands for and what they do"

"Special Victuims Unit, takes cases of child abuse, sexual assult, rape, and elderly people cases" Allison said "What does this have anything to do with me"

"Do you want to play in that game tomorrow night I suggest you apologize and get out of my office" Mrs. Griffen said

"Why do I need to apologize" Allison said "And Im not"

"Then you are not playing against St. Joseph's tomorrow" Mrs. Griffen stated leaning back in her chair. Allison gritted her teeth before spitting out

"I apologize for stating the truth" She slammed the door behind her. Mrs. Griffen pinched the bridge of her nose. "If you could excuse their behavior I would gladly appreciate it" Mrs. Griffen asked the Captain.

"Kids will be kids" He said standing up. Alex left the room not even bothering to close the door behind her.

"Sir" I asked

"Go" He said "Boys go check out that apartment"

"Yes Sir" They said and I followed Alex.

"Ally, Ally girl wait" Alex shouted jogging she reached for her shoulder. Allison stopped and spun around causing Alex to take a step back.

"You don't have any right to call me that Alexandra" Ally said angrily, her blue eyes matching Alex's when we argue over a warrant.

"Im sorry" Alex choked out holding back tears.

"Is this some joke to you" Allison said the anger finally showing "You joined SVU"

"Just let me explain please" Alex begged. I have never heard Alex beg for anything.

"No you've had your chance" Allison said walking away, Alex watched with tear filled eyes.

"Come on lets go back to the office and you can explain this to me" I said wrapping an arm around her waist.


	3. Paso

Disclaimer: All people and rights belong to their rightful owners!

"Come here sit down" I said leading Alex over to the couch in her office. She sat down staring down at her hands in her lap. "Whats going on"

"She hates me" Alex whispered.

"Why does she hate you" I asked softly.

"When her father died her mother remarried a week after her was in the ground. We had a family reunion to keep everyone together. I was in my last year of law school about ready to graduate. We were playing together and I ripped her shirt, she went into her room to change her shirt, and I saw them" I wiped away the tears that streamed down her face.

"Saw what" I asked dreading the answer.

"The bruises, the marks of what her step father was doing" Alex whimpered. "I should have done something about them but I didn't. I let her suffer through it because I thought she just wanted attention"

"Hush you didn't know any better" I said pulling her into my arms.

"Shes my cousin. We were so close, I haven't seen her since that day" Alex said tears streaming down her face, I grabbed the tissue box off of the table and waited till she continued. "What can I do that will make it better"

"Ill talk to her tomorrow let you know how sad and how much you regret not doing anything about it" I said rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Come on I see a better couch with a nice cup of tea with honey in it"

"Liv do you hate me for this" Alex asked the vulnerability in her voice said volumes.

"No baby never could I hate you" I said helping her up and hugging her tightly. "Come on lets go" I held her close as we made our way down the stairs and to our car.

"Hello Im Detective Benson Im looking for Allison Cabot" I asked the secretary at the front desk.

"Shes in the fitness center working out" Mark said coming up from behind me "Her pre-game workout she calls it" He turned to the seceratary and started talking to her.

"Thanks" Elliot said heading off to the gym.

"Ally" I said calling her out.

"She cant hear you" A girl said getting off the lap pull. "Back corner doing crunchs on the wall. She has head phones in"

"Thanks" I said heading to the corner she pointed in. When I thought she said crunches I thought she was on the ground but instead she had her knees over a metal bar used for pull ups and doing upside down situps.

"Wow" Elliot said watching her repeat the process over and over again. I saw how fit she was, her biceps stood out along with her calf muscles, I could tell she had abs under her tank top.  
>"Allison" I said poking her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder not stopping her routine, she took out the headphones she had in and tossed them towards her bag under her.<p>

"Detective" She said stopping and giving me a look upside down.

"We need to talk" I said shook her head and started doing situps again. "With out you doing these insane things. Why are you doing this anyway?"

"To keep fit" Ally said stopping for a second to look at Elliot. "Why are you here"

The question caught him off guard and he looked taken aback. "Livs my partner"

"I thought Alex was your partner" Ally said confused "The way the two of you looked at each other-nevermind"

"Me and Alex are dating. Elliot is my work partner" I explained.

"Oh my apologize man" Ally said flipping off the bar and standing on the ground facing us. "And to answer your question" She pulled up her shirt to show almost wash board abs. "Thats why I do them" She gathered her things and shouldered her bag. "Lets go somewhere more private to talk"

"Alright Elliot can you hang back" I asked he looked at Ally then to me.

"Sure thing just hollar if you need me" Elliot said heading back to the car.

"So..." Ally said unsure of what to say.

"You hurt Alex" I started. "Let me finish" I said cutting her off when she opened her mouth. "She told me what happened all those years ago. Believe me Im with you at being angry, but it was 10 years ago. Its time to forgive and forget"

"I didn't mean to hurt her. Seeing her all of a sudden and being in SVU it just..." She searched for the right words. "It hurt. Like she was laughing at me or something, toying with my emotions"

"I can tell you this. Alexandra Cabot would never do that. When she opened up about you I saw the love she has for you" I said watching the emotion wash over her face. "If it makes you feel any better I'll see if she'll come and talk to you about what happened"

"I would like that" Ally said playing with her snake bites.

"Sure thing. So when does your game start" I asked

"15 Minutes. I should probably go change" Ally said stopping and looking at me. "Thank you Detective."

"Its Olivia, Liv prefered" I said smiling at her. "What are you doing tomorow Ill bring her by"

"I work tomorrow" Ally said "Mary's Pool and Accessories"

"Ill bring her by" I said "Good luck"

"Thanks" Ally said heading to the gym.

"Hey how was Jake's" I joked

"Amazing" Ally said smirking.

"Liv where are you" Alex answered my phone call.

"Come down to the school" I demanded. "Come watch your cousin play"

"Ill be right there" Alex said hurrying out the door determined to make things right between her and Ally.

*BBBUUUZZZZZZZZZZEEEERRRRRR* The final buzzer rang with Austin's girls team 79, St. Josephs 58. The crowd filled the floorand cheered with the girls. I noticed Ally push threw the crowd and into the locker room. "Come on" I said heading out the back door, Alex in tow behind me. I saw a man approach Ally and I pulled Alex flat against the wall behind me and I listened.

"Are you Allison Cabot" He asked

"Yes" Ally said heistantly.

"Im Luke Commons Harvard Law" He said introducing himself. "On behalf of our Dean we congradulate you on your win tonight. How would you like a full ride to our school" Luke said expecting her to be over joyed at his offer.

"No thanks" Ally said turning away from him.

"Wait you are a Cabot right" He asked confused

"Yes" I heard the underlieing anger in her voice.

"Doesn't your family become lawyers or doctors" Luke asked "We have had several Cabots go through our schools. Your cousin Alexandra was one" I felt Alex tense up behind me.

"I know she did but no thanks" Ally said seriously.

"Wait here at least take the information." Luke said handing her a folder. "If you have any questions just give me a call"

"Sure thing" Ally said heading down the street.

"Come on lets go home" I said pulling Alex with me. I knew she still felt bad about yesterday.

"Okay" She mumbled staring out in space in the car ride home.

I pulled up in front of the pool shop and turned off the car. Alex gave me a confused look.

"What are we doing here, do you want to buy a pool?" She asked

"No smart ass. You need to talk to someone" I said pushing my way into the store.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but we are closed." A woman behind the counter said.

"Hello I'm looking for Allison Cabot" I asked the woman behind the counter. "Im Detective Benson"

"Is she in any trouble Detective" The woman asked.

"No, she isn't I'm a friend of heres. Shes her cousin" I said pointing at Alex.

"Shes in the pool in back" The woman said pointing the way.

"Liv this is a bad idea, she doesn't want to talk to me" Alex hissed at me as I walked towards the pool. I opened the door and smelled the clorine. "Wow" Alex whispered as she saw her cousin in the pool. She wore a bikini top but a pair of guys swim trunks as she swam lazy laps up and down the pool. "Shes.."

"Just like you but with black hair and piercing" I said noticing the piercings still in her face.

Ally turned and stopped mid-stoke "Wow always watch kids swim" She said pulling herself out of the water. "Come over and sit" She lead us over to the table where her stuff sat at. She dried herself off with the towel and sat down.

"So.." I said not knowing what to say, I thought I heard the shop door open but dismissed it.

"Alexandra I want to apologize about the other day. Seeing you and seeing what you do it just-" Alex flung her arms around her hugging her tightly. "Im going to take this is Im forgived"

"Yes Ally I never meant for all this to happen. I just thought you wanted attention I didnt know the bruises were real" Alex chocked out still holding on to Ally after a minute she pulled away and studied her face.

"Well isn't this sweet" A man said pointing a gun at Ally's chest. I pulled out my gun and leveled it at him. Alex pulled away from Ally slowly and turned to face him.

"Paso" I heard Ally breath.

"Its been a long time hasn't it" The man smiled showing his even white teeth. He pulled back the hammer of his gun.


	4. A serial killer is released

Disclaimer: I own nothing all people belong to their rightful owner(s).

"Put your gun on the ground Detective" Paso said eyes locked on Ally.

I had my gun pointed at his chest."Drop your weapon" I said evenly. Ally moved away from the table and backed away towards the pools edge.

"I asked first" Paso said his eyes never leaving Ally's.

"Ally" Alex whispered desperatly.

"Paso you want me have me, but let these women live" Ally asked trying to bargain with him.

"That would work but then I would have witnesses. I don't like being linked to several murders" Paso said smiling. He brought his other hand up to the gun taking aim.

"Ally drop" I said squeezing a round off as he did. Ally twisted to the side and fell into the water. I ran up to Paso and kicked the gun away from his hand. I checked for a pulse and found none. I turned to find Alex helping Ally out of the water, she had blood trailing down her shoulder.

"Freeze" A man shouted he pointed a gun at me, I pointed mine at him. "Who are you"

"Detective Oliva Benson, SVU" I said "And you"

"Agent Miller FBI" He said lowering his gun. "Wheres Paso"

"I thought he was in jail" Ally snapped coughing up water.

"He was released on probation for good behavior" Miller said looking at the man. "Could I ask why there is a dead woman in the front"

"Paso got her" Ally said standing up. "What does this mean Miller"

"It means you are in danger again" Miller said looking at her. Ally looked down at Paso and then back to him.

"Fuck" Ally sighed.

"Is there a private place we can talk" Miller asked me.

"I can give you an interagation room" I said calling Elliot.

"Ms. Cabot I know how much you have to do this but your going to have to go in to Witness Protection again" Miller said folding his hand on the table. Alex grabbed my wrist and squeezed.

"Hell to the fucking no I aint" Ally said stubbernly, Alex relaxed her grip on my wrist.

"Ow" I mouthed to her rubbing my wrist. "Sorry" She mouthed back, she turned back to Miller.

"Oh and do you have any other options" Miller asked

"I do. I have a ranch up state I can go to. I normally spend my summers there" Ally said smugly.

"And how do you expect to get there with out being seen" Miller asked "And how are you going to get there"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. And I can take my car" Ally said pulling her bag to her. She pulled a small pouch out and dumped the contents on the table. She pulled out her left snake bite and dropped it into the tube labeled. L.S.B. and did the same with the right one and placed it into another one labeled R.S.B. She pulled out the metal bars in her ears and the small studs in the top of her right ear and placed them in their appropriate labeled tubes. She put the tubes back and grabbed a eye dropper. She blinked and then held her eyes shut. "Damn this shit burns" She said blinking away tears from her now green eyes. Elliot gave me a bewildered look.

"How come I'm not surprised about this" Miller asked. "So what car does a 16 year old Cabot drive"

Ally pulled out her phone and scrolled threw her pictures. "A Ferrari Dino" She said showing Miller.

His eyes almost popped out of his eyes. "How did you get that" Miller asked

"A birthday present from my father. It was in his will that I receive a car of my choice on my 16 birthday" Ally said putting the phone away. "I couldn't drive it till now"

"Why not now" I asked

"The police don't let 6 year olds drive Ferraris" Ally said smiling. She looked completely different without her piercings.

"Alright as much as I would like to let you do this but I cant" Miller said pulling his eyes from the picture. "You need to have someone with you and it will be pretty weird if a 16 year old goes out into the country side with a Ferrari"

"Ohh I wanted to drive the Ferrari" Ally said sadly. "I have another car well SUV" She smirked "SUV SVU" She cleared her throat "Nevermind"

"A SUV could work" Miller said "But who is going to go with you"

"I am" Alex said suddenly

"You" Ally asked confused

"Yeah I am family after all." Alex said standing behind Ally placing a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"If Alex is going Im going" I said standing by Allys injuried shoulder giving Agent Miller a look that meant it was either my way or the highway.

"You" Ally said just as confused.

"Yes us" I said giving her a look that turned her back around to face Miller.

"If you two go with her then I dont see why not." Miller said rubbing a hand through his buzz-cut.

"I have a question" Ally said sticking up her hand like in school.

"And" Miller said turning his attention to her.

"If Perez was captured last time, who sent Paso this time" Ally asked

"Perez was caught." Miller said unsure how to tell her this. "But he was released."

"What" Ally shouted standing up. "He was released!"

"Yes" Miller said "Do you know what this means"

Ally said her eyes wide wih fear. "He's gonna fucking kill me...again!"

"Allison I know this" Miller said "We were tracking Paso but we can't get close enough with out making our presence known"

"Then fucking get known." Allison shouted. "I wont be able to do fucking anything until he is caught"

"Its not that simple" Miller said growing impatient. "You should pack up and head up to the ranch"

"Fuck" Ally said running a hand through her hair. "Most kids get a car when their sixteen not me I get a fucking serial killer after me" She blew out a breath of air and leaned against the table.


	5. Monroe v Cabot?

"Allison" Alex said sitting down in the seat Agent Miller had vacated. "You have to tell me whats going on in oder for me to help you"

"Alex this isn't the place or the time to talk about this" Ally said glancing at the one way mirror. "Can I explain in the car"

"Yeah" Alex said running a hand threw her tangled hair. "I just have to clear it with Liz for some time off"

"Liz as in Elizabeth Donelly" Allison asked.

"Yeah" Alex said blushing "She's one of my uppers" I cleared my throat holding back a laugh. Alex glared at me and I immediately stop.

"I think I can help" Allison said pulling out her phone.

"Ally I really don't think-" Alex started.

"Donelly its Cabot" Allison said in a voice that matched Alex's "I need time off"

"Allison stop" Alex hissed reaching for the phone. Ally jumped up and ran to the opposite side of the room with Alex chased after her. "There is no discussion I demand time off" Ally said breaking out into a grin.

"Allison so help me if you dont give me that phone Im going to tear you a new hide" Alex growled in a low voice. Alex caught her around her middle but tripped sending them both to the ground. The door opened and a pissed off looking EADA came in like a bat out of hell.

"Alexandra we do not roll around on the floor with the suspects" Donelly barked. Alex quickly jumped up off of Ally and straightened her skirt.

"Liz I-"

"Do not interupt me yound lady" Donelly shouted. "I expected something of the sort out of the Monroe group but not out of a truely breed Cabot" I looked over to Ally who ducked her head.

"Liz that wasn't Alex on the phone" I cut in.

"Detective I would appreciate it if you could take the suspect into their holding cell. I need to have a few words here with Ms. Cabot" Liz said crossing the room to place her briefcase she glanced at Ally and did a double take. "Who are you"

"Apparently someone who still hasn't earned your respect" Allison said before dodging me and headed into the hallway.

"Why would you say something like that in front of her" Alex growled at her super. "Don't you think that she knows everyone doesn't respect her, you have no right to talk to her like that" Alex grabbed her coat and followed Ally.

"Who was that" Liz asked me

"That was Allison Rae Cabot" I sid crossing my eyes. "Alex needs time off, somethings come up"

"Of course, I'll look after her cases personally" Liz said quickly. "Please apologize for me, I thought she was dead, everyone did"

"What are you talking about dead" I asked uncrossing my arms.

"Thats something Alex will have to tell you, she herself is extremely fond of that girl" Liz said not really with me at that moment, her eyes had a glazed look that should she was replaying memories in her mind.

"I know, I know" I said heading to find my girls.

~AO~AO~AO

"Look up Jenna in my phone" Ally said handing me her phone. I had caught up with Alex and Ally outside of the precinct waiting for Allison's SUV. She had pulled the _my car I drive_ card on me and Alex. I found Jenna in the contact list and pressed call holding the phone in the air since it was on speaker so Allison wouldn't have to take her hands off the wheel.

"Why are you calling her" Alex asked softly as the other phone was picked up.

"Hello" Jenna said

"Hey I need you to pack a bag" Ally said merging on to the exit ramp. She came to a stop at a red light.

"Why" Jenna asked confused.

"Its a surprise" Ally said earning a glare from me. "Well its sorta a bad surprise, I pomise you that I will explain everything just get ready Ill be at your house in 10 minutes"

"Fine you better have a good explaination for this" Jenna said before hanging up.

"Ally do you think its smart to bring her along" Alex asked from the back seat.

"Alex if they tried to shoot me, think of what they would do to Jenna" Ally said emotion non exhistant in her voice. "If anything happened to her because of me I wouldn't know what to do" Alex sat back in her seat unable to argue with Allison's point.


	6. Home Sweet Home?

"Are you going to tell me what happened" Alex asked from the backseat.

"Remember when Michael died, and he 80% of the business to me and the other to his partner" Ally said stoping at the red light.

"Yeah, it was read off the day after he died" Alex answered softly.

"Well aparently the partner didn't like that and decided that he wanted the business to himself, he hired Velez and he hired Paso to kill me" Ally said not looking back, but focused on the road.

"So when Denstiny said you died, you did die" Alex said piecing the pieces together. "Why didn't you find one of us when you got out, I know you didn't go back to Destiny"

"The FBI granted me excusion from family court, I live in a apartment above Jenna uncles body shop. I help him out and I get to see Jenna almost everyday after school. We walk to her uncle's shop where her mother picks her up." Ally said heading towards an apartment complex. "Jenna knows about Luke, Destiny and everything else. I've told her everything except what the will left me"

"So she doesn't know how much you have" Alex asked. "Not even a guess"

"I'm sure she does, I just don't want to tell her. Everything would change if I did" Ally said parking the SUV outside a large apartment building. "Alex you can't tell her about the will"

"I won't" Alex said softly. "Let Liv drive" Alex opened her door and we played musical chairs as Jenna walked out.

"Hey" Ally said kissing her girlfriend.

"Hey, what are they doing here?" Jenna asked confused.

"I'll explain in the car" Ally said taking Jenna's bag, she put it in the trunk and allowed Jenna to get in first.

"So what's going on" Jenna asked still confused.

"You remember when I told you about my father's business, well we may have a problem with them again" Ally said giving Jenna the puppy dog eyes.

"What do you mean we" Jenna asked narrowing her eyes.

"I may or may not have gotten shot at today" Ally said "I was just grazed nothing to serious" Ally stated while Jenna looked for the wound.

"Allison!" Jenna said angrily seeing the bullet graze on her shoulder. "Why didn't you call me"

".." Ally mummbled looking up from her now green eyes. Jenna sighed and looked into her eyes.

"When will you eyes go back to their blue color" Jenna said sidestepping the matter at hand.

"A couple of hours" Allison said smiling. "So you'll stay with us until Velez is caught"

"Do I have a choice" Jenna smirked. Allison laughed and the two of them went silent while staring at each other. Alex turned to me and shrugged. I heard buzzing and looked in the mirror to see Ally pull out her phone.

"Give me your phone" Jenna demanded. Ally opened her mouth to say something but Jenna gave her a look that sent my tail between my legs. Allison handed over the phone and Jenna pulled out the SIM card and broke it, she pulled the battery out and threw it out of the vehicle.

"Why did you do that" Allison asked shocked.

"You do realise they can track you through your cell phone right" Jenna said smartly.

"Yeah" Allison said crossing her arms and sitting behind me. Jenna sighed and turned in the seat behind Alex to watch Allison. The ride was quiet as we headed up state on teh highway. Alex guided me since I didn't know where I was going.

"When did Allison move" Alex asked looking at the back seat.

"I don't know" I said looking in the mirror. Allison had her head resting in Jenna's lap with her left hand resting on Jennas right theigh. "They look good together"

"They do" Alex said in a voice I didn't remember.

"Ally wake up, we're here" Alex said as I got the bags.

"What" Ally murmered she sat up without waking Jenna up.

"We're here" Alex said again. "Wake Jenna up so we can get in the house"

"I got her" Ally said lifting Jenna from the car. Jenna wrapped her arms around Ally's neck and clung to her. Alex turned to me and gave me an expecting look.

"Don't even think about it" I said suddenly becoming the pack mule, bring everyone's bag's into the house. Ally dissappeared up the stairs with Jenna and Alex shut the door behind me. "This place is beautiful" I said setting all the bags down with a thud. I pulled out my gun and headed for the stairs.

"Liv what are you doing" Alex asked causing me to shush her. "You did not just shush me"

"Alex I'm going to clear the house alright, jeeze" I said slinking up the stairs.

"Fine come back down when you realize that this out has state of the art security" Alex said heading to the kitchen.

"What do you mean" I said putting my gun away.

"Ally disalarmed the house when she walked in. No one but her knows the code" Alex said smiling.

"You take pride in the fact of being right don't you" I said watching her look turn smug. "Shut up"

"Did I say anything" Alex laughed.

"You were thinking about it" I said as Ally walked in.

"Hey you guys can have the master bedroom, me and Jenna are taking the guest" Ally said sitting at the island. I notcied her eyes were a mix of blue-green.

"Your eyes are changing" I said pointing to her eyes.

"Yeah tomorrow morning they will be back to normal, and I can put everything back in" Ally said reaching for where one of her snake bites were. SHe sighed and got up when she remembered they weren't there. "I'm going to bed"

"Night" Me and Alex both said waving her off.

"What have we gotten ourselves into" I sighed rubbing my forhead.

"Welcome to the Cabot family" Alex said giving me a peck on the lips. "Lets go to bed" She took my hand and led me to the master bedroom.


	7. A dog, a lake, and a gun

_**Disclaimer: All rights belong to their owners. I own nothing.**_

AN: I am sorry for not updating I was having school problems and was having writers block-BADLY. Hopefully it will pass and I will update more, but no promises. Hope you enjoy this and I will be glad to hear your feedback. Have fun reading!

"Alex stop" I groaned feeling something blow across my face. It happened again and I swatted the person beside me.

"Ow what the fu-" Alex said sharply. "Liv don't move" Her voice was laced with panic. There was nothing more painful than having to lay there and not move.

"What is it" I whispered as something growled, I opened my eyes to see a dog growling in my face. The dog had its front feet on the bed and leaned over to breath in my face. I grabbed handfuls of the sheet to keep me from bolting out of the room.

"Ally" Alex said projecting her voice. "Come here"

"Alex call it off" I begged to afraid to move. The dog had its eyes trained on me as I fidgetted slightly.

"Genug kommen ... sitzen bleiben" Ally said in a deep voice, her now blue eyes flashed angrily. The dog dropped to the ground and sat next to Ally.

"What the hell" I said sitting up, I grabbed my gun and pointed it at the dog.

"Hey" Ally snapped stepping in front of the gun. "Enough"

"Where did you get that beast from" I said not lowering my weapon. The dog stood on all fours and raised its ruff, its lips dripping with saliva.

"His name is King, and he isn't a beast" Ally said dropping to her knees next to the dog. "He's sweet" The dog licked her face, relaxing his stance as he did so.

"Yeah an 85 pound beast named King is sweet, I can hardly contain the joy" I said sarcastically.

"Liv put it away" Alex snapped. "Come here" She said sweetly to the dog, he heisantly came up to her and sniffed her hand. King allowed her to pet him but still watched me as I put away my weapon.

"So near death experience over, is there coffee" I asked side stepping the flea infested mutt. I noticed Jenna smirking as we all came into the kitchen, I noticed King never left Ally's side. I poured myself a cup of coffee as Alex opened the cupboard over the stove.

"Chocolate chip or blueberry" Alex asked pulling out two boxed of ready to use just add pancakes.

"Chocolate chip" Ally said smirking to Jenna. She leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear. Jenna laughed and gave me a look.

"What" I asked confused. Jenna just shook her head and shared a look with Ally. Alex measured out the milk and made the batter for the pancakes. "Anything I can help with" I asked setting a hand on her waist.

"No but you can make friends with King" Alex said looking over to where King was sitting next to Ally. Ally's hand rested on his head.

"Where did he even come from" I asked "I would have noticed him last night"

"He was probably outside, just go pet him" Alex said getting the grittle ready. I snorted and took my coffee cup, anywhere I moved his eyes followed me. "I'm going to go take a shower" "Okay" Alex said looking over to where Ally, King, and Jenna sat. The girls were in a quiet conversation with one another and didn't notice us. Alex put her arms around my neck and gave me a small peck, a deep growl came from across the room.

"Ohhhh" Ally said in a low voice. "Someone doesn't like you messing with his woman"

"She was mine first" I said threatenly. King jumped it and barked at me. I pulled Alex in front of me and hid behind her.

"I thought you were suppose to be the knight in shining armor" Alex joked.

"It's at the cleaners" I said hiding behind her. "Ally call him off"

"King genug" She said, he went back over to her and sat down watching me.

"I didn't know you spoke German" I heard Alex say as I walked down the hallway to the master bathroom.

~AO~AO~AO~AO~

"Mhmm something smells good" I said walking into the kitchen. "Where's demon dog"

"I put him outside, I could bring him in if you want" Ally said pulling plates down from the cabinet.

"No thats alright" I said helping Alex bring the food to the table. Alex tried hiding her smirk but I could still see it.

~AO~AO~AO~

"How come I'm the one cooking at home, you never said you could cook" I said as we finished our meal.

"Never asked" Alex said smirking at Ally. Ally smirked back and gathered the plates and began to wash them, Jenna got a towel and began drying them.

"I could get used to this" I said leaning back in my chair.

"Used to what" Alex asked playing with the ends of my hair.

"Getting waited on" I said smiling. "What are we going to do with them"

"I don't know" Alex said watching Ally and Jenna wash the dishes.

"What's wrong" I asked seeing a look pass over her face.

"Nothing, I'm going to get my bathing suit on, it should be nice enough out for a swim" Alex said getting up, she gave me a peck and left me in charge of watching the girls.

~AO~AO~

"Woah" Ally said looking at the hallway. I turned to see Alex walk in in a bikini top and a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Damn" I said looking Alex up and down, she smirked and put on her sunglasses.

"So we're going swimming" Ally said hopefully, Alex nodded to the hallway and Ally ran down to get her suit. "Jenna where did you put my suit" Ally called out, Jenna sighed and pushed off the counter where she had been leaning on, and went to help Allison.

"Are you coming" Alex asked hopefully. I shook my head to get rid of the images of what those scrapes of cloth were covering.

"Umm yeah, I won't swim though" I gulped trying to clear up my head. Alex lead us outside and down to the pier.

"So how come your season was late" I asked as Ally joined us.

"Two of the other teams were having troubles with their schools funding and the other teams protested playing until we could have the others. So who's going in first"

"So thats why school is almost over and your season just finished" Alex asked slipping her towel off.

"Yep" Ally said looking off to the small lake. "Ladies first" She said smirking at Alex.

"Don't make me push you in" Alex said giving Ally a stare.

"Come on Alex" Ally said pulling her trunks up slightly, she had a different top on than when she was in the pool.

"When are you going to wear the bottoms to the tops" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Never" Jenna said coming towards us with towels. Ally nodded and started running to the end of the dock, she pushed off and dove into the lake. Alex shook her head and walked to the end of the pier.

"Ally" Alex called out looking into the murky water.

"Allison" I said slapping the water. "This isn't funny"

"I think it's hilarious" Ally said said behind my ear. Alex jumped and slipped off the edge and into the water. Allison fell to her knees laughing as Alex surfaced, I thought the water would start to boil at her heated glare she gave Allison. I ducked my head to the side trying to hide my smirk. "Don't think I can't see that smirk Benson" Alex snapped pulling herself out of the water.

"I'm sorry" I said, Alex looked over and gave me a shove into the water.

"Damn" Ally said sprinting off the pier. "I ain't getting into that"

"Alex your dead" I said hoisting my self out of the water.

"Whats the matter Benson, can't swim" Alex taunted.

"Oh I can, but can you breath underwater?" I said nudging her towards the edge.

"Liv don't you dare" Alex gasped as she almost slid off the edge again.

"To bad" I said pushing her off, she reached out with her cat-like reflexes and caught my shirt pulling me over the edge with her. We landed with a splash and we both sank to the bottom of the shallow water. I held onto Alex as I pushed off the bottom and propelled us to the surface.

"How's the water" Ally asked sitting on the edge of the pier.

"Come in and see for yourself" Alex said splashing her slightly.

"Move aside" Ally said getting up and jogging to the edge of the pier, she turned around and took off at a sprint to dive into the water. I waited for her to resurface 10 yards away. I hoisted myself out of the water again and went to sit by Jenna, who was watching the cousins play with each other.

"How come you don't get in there with them" I asked seeing her in a tanktop and jean shorts. I was glad I had left my gun on the table before Alex had pulled me into the water.

"I'm not good at anthing involving athletics, I'm more of a book worm" Jenna said smiling as Ally swam away from Alex after ducking her under water.

"They're gonna kill each other" I said softly. I shook my head as Alex tackled Ally onto the sand shore around the pier.

"Not quiet but close" Jenna agreeded. "If anything a biniki top is gonna come undone"

"Yep" I said seeing Alex's topalready coming lose. "Eyes to yourself Detective" Jenna smirked and returned to looking across the lake. "This trip will be good for them"

"How so" I asked curiously.

"Reunite the family, that's if the family accepts Allison" Jenna said softly almost depressed.

"What is going on with that, no one is telling me anything" I asked wanting to know why Alex is acting differently.

"You remember the story when Allison's father died and her mom was with her boyfriend a few days after." Jenna said trying to guage how much to tell me.

"Yes, the boyfriend abused her" I said swallowing hard. "Denise took Allison away from the Cabots, saying that she wasn't a pure Cabot, her last name is hyphinated" Jenna said seeing my confusion. "The Cabots never tried to get in touch with Allison, she left and put Velez in jail, she lives above my Uncles shop."

"She told us the last part" I said watching Alex and Ally rolling in the sand trying to pin each other to the ground.

"Ally hasn't been in touch with the Cabot's family since her father died and Denise took her away. Maybe this will be the thing that brings the two sides together. How long do you think we'll be here" Jenna asked curiously.

"I don't know, if you want to go to the city I can arrange a police guard for you and your immediate family" I offered.

"No I was just wondering" Jenna said becoming quiet.

~AO~AO~AO~

"Alright I give" Alex shouted as Ally held her to the ground. "Your not a skinny little kid anymore"

"Damn straight" Jenna muttered to herself and blushed when she realized I was sitting there.

"Come dry off you two" I said tossing them each a towel. King came around the side of the house growling and snarling. He stood in front of Ally, Jenna sat up straighter in her seat and listened.

"Get to the shed" I said pushing them towards the yard shed, Alex pushed the girls in front of her and shut the door quietly behind them. I grabbed my gun and slinked up to the corner, King was by my side and peered around the corner as well. I could see a black car sitting in the driveway, the inside was empty. I moved back around to the backdoor and walked into the kitchen area leaving King outside. I listened and heard creaking floorboards coming from the living room. I used the reflection off a picture frame hanging on the wall to see my target. 6 foot, muscular, semi-shaved head, and had a gun out as well. I counted to 3 and jumped into the room.

"DON'T MOVE" I shouted, the man spun around and pointed his gun at me. "Elliot" I said in disblief. "What the hell are you doing here! You nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Could say the same thing" Elliot said putting his weapon away. "Where is everyone"

"We were out side when King came running back to us and I heard a car door shut" I said running a hand over my face. "Shit" I ran out side along with Elliot and headed to the shed. "Alex it's alright it's only Elliot" The doors busted open to having King lung out and snapping at us.

"King" Ally said calming him down. "It's alright he's a good guy"

"What the hell is that" Elliot said taking a step behind me.

"Long story" I said. "What do you want El"

"I came to tell you that we got a hit off of a lead, saying Velez was spotted in Manhattan" Elliot said softly. "Captain wants you to stay as hidden here as you can be. We have a patrol from the county doing daily laps around here to make sure your safe"

"Wouldn't that make it more odvious" Ally asked wrapping a towel around her waist.

"Captains orders" Elliot said. "We are trying to keep this assignment to our division, Cragen doesn't want this to hit the media"

"Right, I'm gonna shower" Ally said taking Jenna's hand and pulling her after her. King trotted behind his master and into the house.

"How is everything going" Elliot asked sitting in the chair Jenna had vacated.

"Fine, you gave us a scare though" I said sitting down as well.

"Sorry abou that my phone died on the way up here" Elliot said shrugging slightly. "Hey Cabot why do you have sand on your back? Liv get the best of you"

"Shut up Stabler" Alex snapped and starting wiping off her back. I helped out and wiped off the grains she missed.

"Are you staying here or are you leaving" I asked my hand resting on Alex's lower back.

"Leaving I wanted to make sure everything is okay up here" Elliot said looking over the lake. "This place is beautiful"

"Michael chose this place to build the cabin specifically for the view" Alex said in a softer, gentlier tone.

"How is Allison dealing with all of this" Elliot asked.

"I don't know" Alex said honestly. "Im going to go shower and change"

"I better be going to" Elliot said standing up. "I'll call you later on tonight"

"Sure thing" I said standing too.

"Coming Liv" Alex said over her shoulder. The look was one of her special ones reserved for only me.

"Pick up the jaw Liv and go ge your girl" Elliot joked as he left for his car. I waited for his car to start before heading into the house.

"Ready" Alex said heading down the hallway. Her hands went to the bikini ties at the base of her neck.

"I was born ready" I said kicking the door of the bathroom shut as the bikini fell to the ground.


End file.
